HARRY POTTER ET LA PERLE BLEUE
by zina parker
Summary: Harry potter commence sa septieme année avec de nouveaux personnages et ses meilleurs amis. Il ne s'attend vraiment pas à ce qui l'attend à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER ET LA PERLE BLEUE**

Pour ce début de septième année, Harry avait tout prévu.

Du dernier ouvrage de Luzena Vanditch sur " les rites sacrés des lutins de papouasie" jussqu'à l'horrible pull que Molly Weasley lui avait tricoté avant les vacances, mais qu'il se devait de porter par signe de politesse.

En effet, le jeune Potter empoté avait décidé de changer.

Pour sa derniere année à Poudlard, il prit de nouvelles résolutions pour ce début d'année.

La premiere était de ne pas faire de vagues une fois chez Ron.

Il leur restait encore deux semaines de vacances et le meilleur ami roux d'Harry l'avait invité à terminer ces congés en beauté.

Charlie et fred Weasley, les freres ainés de Ron leur avaient dénichés 2 places pour le concert des " Crazy Chicks" qui se déroulait bientôt.

Hermione véxée de pas avoir reçue d'invitation finit par écrire à Ron afin de le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir.

Harry s'apprétait à ouvrir la porte de la maison vide des Dursley partis en vacances de leur côtés quand quelqun frappa .

- Heu... Oui?

- Harry, c'est Jelline!

Harry soupira et reposa sa valise sur le sol avant de remettre ses lunettes en place et de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- Salut! Comment ça va?

- Tu t'en vas quelque part , Harry?!

Jelline Karlson était la voisine des Dursley et avait un faible évident pour Harry.

Elle avait tout ou presque... pour elle, la jeune fille était blonde aux yeux bleus, et était plus grande qu'Harry.

Seulement voilà, depuis le premier jour d'été, elle ne le lachait pas.

Elle le présentait à ses copines comme son petit ami officiel.

- Oui, je vais rendre visite à un ami.

- Oh! Je vois... tu ne m'en as pas parlé...

... Un silence s'installa avant qu'Harry comprenne qu'il devait réagir à la longue.

- Je... j'ai oublié quelque chose? Tu avais besoin de moi pour quelque chose de spécifique?

- Non, mais j'avais organisé une sortie ciné entre nous... tu vois... et, je nous croyais assez proches pour parler au moins de nos départs!

Harry en avait trop entendu et aggrippa sa valise.

- C'est un truc de derniere minute, bon écoute Jelline, je dois y aller! Je... je te dis à l'année prochaine d'accord?

- Bon, d'accord... tu pourrais au moins prendre mon numé...

- Il n'y a pas de telephone ou je vais!

- Comment ça? Tu vas en afghanistan ou quoi?

- Evidemment Jelline, en afghanistan , ils n'ont pas de telephone, bien sur... mais c'est un peu plus loin que ça, salut!

- Je vais te manquer Harry?

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire et marcha droit devant lui avant d'accelerer son pas.

Il était déja très en retard...


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER ET LA PERLE BLEUE**

Pour ce début de septième année, Harry avait tout prévu.

Du dernier ouvrage de Luzena Vanditch sur " les rites sacrés des lutins de papouasie" jussqu'à l'horrible pull que Molly Weasley lui avait tricoté avant les vacances, mais qu'il se devait de porter par signe de politesse.

En effet, le jeune Potter empoté avait décidé de changer.

Pour sa derniere année à Poudlard, il prit de nouvelles résolutions pour ce début d'année.

La premiere était de ne pas faire de vagues une fois chez Ron.

Il leur restait encore deux semaines de vacances et le meilleur ami roux d'Harry l'avait invité à terminer ces congés en beauté.

Charlie et fred Weasley, les freres ainés de Ron leur avaient dénichés 2 places pour le concert des " Crazy Chicks" qui se déroulait bientôt.

Hermione véxée de pas avoir reçue d'invitation finit par écrire à Ron afin de le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir.

Harry s'apprétait à ouvrir la porte de la maison vide des Dursley partis en vacances de leur côtés quand quelqun frappa .

- Heu... Oui?

- Harry, c'est Jelline!

Harry soupira et reposa sa valise sur le sol avant de remettre ses lunettes en place et de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- Salut! Comment ça va?

- Tu t'en vas quelque part , Harry?!

Jelline Karlson était la voisine des Dursley et avait un faible évident pour Harry.

Elle avait tout ou presque... pour elle, la jeune fille était blonde aux yeux bleus, et était plus grande qu'Harry.

Seulement voilà, depuis le premier jour d'été, elle ne le lachait pas.

Elle le présentait à ses copines comme son petit ami officiel.

- Oui, je vais rendre visite à un ami.

- Oh! Je vois... tu ne m'en as pas parlé...

... Un silence s'installa avant qu'Harry comprenne qu'il devait réagir à la longue.

- Je... j'ai oublié quelque chose? Tu avais besoin de moi pour quelque chose de spécifique?

- Non, mais j'avais organisé une sortie ciné entre nous... tu vois... et, je nous croyais assez proches pour parler au moins de nos départs!

Harry en avait trop entendu et aggrippa sa valise.

- C'est un truc de derniere minute, bon écoute Jelline, je dois y aller! Je... je te dis à l'année prochaine d'accord?

- Bon, d'accord... tu pourrais au moins prendre mon numé...

- Il n'y a pas de telephone ou je vais!

- Comment ça? Tu vas en afghanistan ou quoi?

- Evidemment Jelline, en afghanistan , ils n'ont pas de telephone, bien sur... mais c'est un peu plus loin que ça, salut!

- Je vais te manquer Harry?

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire et marcha droit devant lui avant d'accelerer son pas.

Il était déja très en retard...


End file.
